


Think Twice

by asofthesea



Series: whumptober 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gun Violence, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Tony Stark, Robbery, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asofthesea/pseuds/asofthesea
Summary: Spider-Man had had a lot of guns pointed at him throughout his time as a vigilante. He was used to risking his life on a daily basis. In the face of danger, he was the one that civilians turned to keep them safe. Guns didn’t phase him.Peter Parker was a completely different story.Prompt: Gunpoint





	Think Twice

**Author's Note:**

> technically it is still 10/5 in my time zone so i'm not late even ao3 thinks i am

Spider-Man had had a lot of guns pointed at him throughout his time as a vigilante. He was used to risking his life on a daily basis. In the face of danger, he was the one that civilians turned to keep them safe. Guns didn’t phase him.

Peter Parker was a completely different story.

He was just showing Tony the bodega shop he liked so much, wanting the man to understand a little bit about what his life was like growing up in Queens. He had wanted to share this part of his life with his mentor, but it was a big mistake.

They were paying for their food, well, Tony was paying, as the bell for the shop rang. Peter looked as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

A man wearing a ski mask walks into the store. Peter’s hand finds its way to Tony’s sleeve, tugging at it to get his mentor’s attention. Tony looks at him, but Peter’s eyes haven’t left the man. Tony quickly follows his line of sight and sees the man for himself.

Tony is pushing Peter back up against the wall, away from the man. Then, the man yells, “Everybody down.”

Peter takes a step towards the man to stop him, but Tony pulls him back and to the ground. He looks at him, but Tony just shakes his head. It is obvious Tony thinks that they should stay out of this.

The man walks up to the poor cashier and shoves a bag in her face, yelling, “Put the money in there.”

The girl is crying as she begins to stuff the money in the bag.

“We can’t just sit by and do nothing, Mr. Stark,” Peter whispers.

“We can and we will. He’ll be out of here soon enough and we don’t want anybody to get hurt,” Tony orders. Peter hates sitting by and watching, but if this is the way to keep everybody else safe, then he’ll do it.

When the man waves the gun in the girl’s face and yells at her to hurry up, Tony just barely grabs Peter to stop him from going for the man. However, the movement seems to have caught the man’s attention.

He turns and studies them for a moment before asking, completely shocked, “Do my eyes deceive me, or is this Tony Stark?”

Tony flashes a smile and says, “You got me.”

The man’s eyes flash in fear at the sight of Iron Man, but it isn’t really Iron Man, just Tony. He must be confused as to why Tony hasn’t called his armor, until he sees Peter right beside him, Tony’s hand on his arm.

The man then turns his attention fully to them, pointing his gun in Tony’s face ordering, “Give me all of your money.”

“Okay, we can work out a wire transfer or something-” Tony starts.

“Now,” the man interrupts him as he points the gun at Peter’s head.

Peter spares a glance at Tony, who is looking at him, more frightened than Peter has ever seen him.

Tony’s hands go up in the air as he slowly stands up, “I am going to put my right hand into my pocket to grab my wallet.”

“No,” the man says, “I’ll get it myself.”

Tony stiffens as the man reaches his hand into Tony’s right pocket, fishing out his wallet. He opens it and rifles through it, gun briefly leaving its spot right in front of Peter’s head.

He laughs, “This is much more than I was hoping for, thank you, Mr. Stark.”

Tony controls his breathing as he says, “You have what you want, now go.”

The man nods, “I think I will, but to ensure you don’t follow me-” is all the warning Peter gets before the man shoots him in the leg. 

“Peter!” Tony exclaims.

He rushes over to Peter, quickly applying pressure to the wound, “Sorry, sorry, sorry,” Tony says because he knows it hurts.

“You’re letting him get away,” Peter says. 

“Yeah,” Tony says, then taps his watch a few times, Peter knows an ambulance will be here soon to take him back to the compound.

“You should go after him, I’ll be fine,” Peter says. He will be. He can apply pressure to his own leg, no matter how much it sucks.

Tony’s voice turns steely, “I’m not leaving you, so stop suggesting it.”

Peter sighs, “It just feels like we are giving that man exactly what he wants. He has your stuff, how sensitive is some of that information? It can’t be safe with him.”

“It’s not, but you’re more important than that so stop suggesting I leave you like that’s even an option,” Tony says hurriedly, “You just worry about trying to keep that blood in your body, okay?”

Peter laughs, “Oh yeah, I’ll do my best.”

Tony smiles down at him, reassuring, “We’ll be fine.”

“We will,” Peter agrees. Tony is going to take care of him. He trusts Tony to do what is best. They’ll be fine.

“Except,” Tony says, “I might not be fine when I have to call May and tell her what happened here today.”

Peter smiles, “She’ll only yell at you for a few minutes, I think you can handle it.”

Tony smiles back, “Anything for you, kiddo.”


End file.
